


I can believe, in your place

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Works, r/pillowtalkaudio
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [A4A] I can believe, in your place [Script offer] [SFW] [Comfort] [Reverse comfort] [Stress] [Health issues] [Fear of letting each-other in] [Trust] some [Cuddles] [L-bomb] [Tell the world to fuck off for a bit] [falling asleep together]
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	I can believe, in your place

[A4A] I can believe, in your place [Script offer] [SFW] [Comfort] [Reverse comfort] [Stress] [Health issues] [Fear of letting each-other in] [Trust] some [Cuddles] [L-bomb] [Tell the world to fuck off for a bit] [falling asleep together]

Hi everyone.

I have some bigger projects I’m working on, but tonight I needed to take a step back from all of that and get some stuff off my chest, and for some reason this was the most natural way I found of doing that. This is partly kind of sad, but it also has sweet moments of mutual trust and reconciliation. There are also no mentions at all of anyone’s gender, so feel free to interpret this any way you want.

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Script clarifications  
[Descriptions]

Sfx – (optional) sound effects  
*Emphasis*

[Dialogue starts here]

Why are you hiding your hands from me like that?

Are you worried I won’t handle what I see?

Would you have preferred it if I were oblivious?

I saw what your fingernails looked like as soon as you came in here.

And in fact, I wouldn’t have needed to look at them to know something was wrong.

What is it that you’re trying to get away from this time?

Is it the voices inside, always demanding more and more from you?

Is it the sense that your worth is forever tied to the last thing you did? 

Or that there always seems to be a shorter expiration date on that thing?

[Pause]

Is that what takes the form of those bitten nails, and the marks on the skin around them, worn down and scarred like that?

Is that what makes those same nails dig into your scalp and tear it to a bloody battlefield?

I don’t have to look.

I see it all in your eyes.

What makes you want to hide from me?

Are you afraid of me reminding you?

What if you needed to be reminded of something else?

Something that could help you reach a moment of peace with yourself?

Would you let me in then?

I’m right beside you, and still not near you.

Not in the way I want to be.

Do you trust your weakest self? 

Your most fragile self?

Do you trust that what you have been taken through for too long will one day be over?

You don’t have to.

I can do it for you.

I can believe, in your place, and you can close your eyes, and drift off.

You don’t have to be constructive.

You don’t have to be polite, or civilized or well-spoken.

Did you not know that?

That I accept you?

I even accept your worn-down fingernails and the dry bite marks on your lower lip, even when it hurts me to see them.

And I accept the distance in your short glances at me, and the way you avoid me.

Just know that I’m here.

Can I come closer?

[Pause]

What…?

What are you implying?

Yes… I know about that.

Please, you don’t have to.

No, ok?

I just wanted to comfort you.

Why do you feel obligated to go there?

I…

No, I’m not closed off, ok?

Couldn’t you just let me focus on you for once?

I was *fine*!

I was doing *fine* and now we have to go through all of this *again*.

What is it that you want to remind me of now?

That my treatment isn’t working?

That all I get from the people who are supposed to “care” for me is another queue number?

That this constant waiting is killing me?

That I don’t feel anticipation, or hope, or assurance?

What else is it that you want to know, when you see me dragging myself back to bed after my pathetic attempts at having something for breakfast, because apparently “daily routines” solve everything?

What do you want me to add to that?

[Pause]

I’m sorry…

I hate yelling at you like this.

Will you forgive me?

[Pause]

… You…

[Short, suppressed laugh]

“You can believe, in my place, and I can close my eyes and drift off” …

Seriously, what kind of sappy bullshit is that? 

[Laughing, a lot warmer and more lovingly]

[Pause]

I love you.

You know that, right?

Hold me a bit, ok?

[Pause]

[Laughing to yourself, feeling really stupid] This… didn’t exactly go the way I had planned, but…

I hope you’re getting something out of it, at least.

Yeah…

I wouldn’t want you any other way either.

Should we just tell the world to fuck off and fall asleep?

Mm, I love that plan.

Mm…

Good night, babe.


End file.
